Me, You, Memories, Twilight
by KarakuRoku
Summary: It's been a year since Roxas and Xion have been freed. Today, they find themselves stargazing. For RoxasXion Day 2012!


**OMG! Happy belated RokuShi Day everyone! I'm sorry if this wasn't that good! I basically remade this in a whole day, and you CANNOT believe how hard it was. Sort of a fail, but oh well. Hope you enjoy! Drop a review while you're at it?**

**Disclaimer: No. I know what you're thinking. And I don't own it.**

* * *

**Me, You, Memories, Twilight**

"And… that's Procyon right? What do you think that one is?

"Haha, I'm guessing Wonderland."

"Wonderland… Yeah, that world was fun." A black haired girl starts to giggle silently as she lies down on her blonde friend's stomach. "But that maze garden was confusing. I thought I would've gotten lost if it weren't for dark corridors."

"Well, I would've gone after you if you _did_ get lost." The blonde replies shyly as he ruffles the girl's hair, making her giggle again. "And then I'd never let you out of my sight."

"What're you, Axel?" Xion teases as she snuggles closer to him, feeling comforted at the fact that they're both finally stargazing alone. They always wanted to do this ever since they both started going to this thing called _school_. Like every other normal kid (even though both of them weren't _exactly _normal), they usually got bored with their classes and fell asleep. But there was one lesson that caught both of their equal attention, and that was Astronomy.

Being one of the only few people in Destiny Islands to know about the multiverse, Roxas and Xion were first confused at the fact that not even the teachers knew about the millions of worlds that are called _stars_ by them. And, after further research, just about everyone in Destiny Islands just think that the vast amount of worlds represented as stars are just a myth. And, after more research, they both discover that the stars have names, but there was one odd thing: Each star's name wasn't even _close _to the name of the world. _'Shouldn't the names of the stars at least be a bit similar to the name of its world?'_ Roxas once wondered out loud, and Sora had to come rush over and cover his curiosity. His former Somebody had reminded him that no one is to know about the multiverse, since it was completely against the rules to let anyone know about it.

Disappointed, they both gave up in their research and just decided to relax, until Xion brought up one idea: "What if we research about which star being which and point out what world it is?"

Supposedly, it was a boring idea, but to both of them, it was something that they couldn't tae their minds off for weeks. The World That Never Was was always night time, but it never had any stars for some reason. The only time that the two former Nobodies could remember when they saw the stars was when they had their missions at Neverland, but they never did find the time to properly admire the stars, so they never had the chance to even notice how beautiful they all were until now.

And now, here they are, lying down on sand while being under the stars and pointing out which star is what world. It might've been late at night already (Xion was wearing her silky, black nightgown, and Roxas was wearing a white shirt and grey shorts he found in his closet) At one point, Xion shivered slightly, since the cool night breeze made her feel cold. Noticing this, Roxas sits up, Xion's head falling on his lap, making her gasp. She looks up at him with a pout before sitting up and glaring at him. "What was that for?"

"Just give me a sec would you?" Roxas chuckled, unfazed by her fail attempt at intimidation, as he took his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. He lies down again and spreads his arms at the side. He pats the sand at his side and smiles at his raven haired friend. "C'mon, I know you're cold Xion. Lie down here."

Blushing, said girl nods slowly while gripping the jacket tightly with her hands. Reluctantly, she lies down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him again. With his other free arm, he wraps it around her waist and pulls her closer to him "There, is that better?"

"Y-Yeah, it is." Xion stutters, her face redder than a tomato now. She looks up at the sky again to try and take her mind off the fact that her heart was skipping a beat every ten seconds. "You know people will get the wrong idea when they see us like this right?"

"Huh? Why?" Roxas asks with a sincerely innocent smile on his face. "We're just two best friends stargazing and naming the worlds we've been to. What's so wrong with that?"

Xion looks up at him and a pair of gleaming blue eyes almost similar to her own stared back at her with a warm emotion in it. Xion felt happy yet nervous at the same time now, but she didn't care. It was a nice feeling, and just being close to her friend like this made her content. "You know what? Never mind. Forget what I said." She looks back to the stars, and point at another one. "Oh! I know this one! It's… um… Sirius!"

"Hmm, maybe it's… Neverland." He then chuckles nervously as a shy expression appears on his face. "Y'know, I want to come back there and fly again. I miss being up in the air."

"Yeah, me too… I felt really free there. If only we could bring that odd fairy home with us." Xion giggles while nodding approvingly, and then her blue eyes wander around to find another star. She points at one and stares at it. "How about that star? Arcturus?"

The blonde doesn't reply and stays silent. At first, the raven haired thinks he's still figuring out what world it could've been, but the silence goes on and on and on, until Xion starts to feel awkward because of it. She looks up at him, and, even though he's still facing the night sky, she sees his sullen and sad expression. A pang of guilt hits her hard in the chest, and she starts to wonder what she said to have made him sad. _'What'd I say? Did I mess it up bad at something?'_

Roxas looks back down at her, and he sees the panicky and concerned emotion in her eyes. Not wanting to worry her, he ruffles her hair and hugs her again. "It's… nothing. I just got lost in thought."

"Roxas, do not tell me that your expression just now was _nothing_." Xion insisted as she glared at him for a moment. "What did I say? And you promised not to lie to me, so don't bother."

"Well…" Roxas seems a bit hesitant at first, grows tense even, but then he nods with a sad smile on his face "… That was Twilight Town."

Xion's eyes widen as she avoids his gaze. It felt like she had been hit with a brick. She knew from Sora that no one should _ever _talk about Twilight Town in front of Roxas. "… Oh… I…." She was at a lost for words. She wanted to say anything and comfort him but… that idea seemed harder to do than it looks. She knew the whole story from the beginning. How Roxas had fought Riku and how he got stuck in a virtual Twilight Town for days. And the reason he had done something as reckless as that was for one reason: To release Kingdom Hearts. All just to bring her back after she was forgotten by all.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, she bit down her lip as she says "I really didn't… mean to bring that up."

"No, I'm alright." He nods with a kind smile on his face. "I admit I miss Hayner, Pence and Olette sometimes but… they don't even know I exist. But it's for the best."

"Roxas… That's not true." Xion replies, unsure of what she's supposed to say, but continues on anyway. "Sora could take you there you know? You can get to know them again. Maybe even go to the beach with them, just like you always wanted to do with them."

"I know Xi, I know." Roxas sighed, and Xion can feel him relax a little bit now, which was a good sign. "But… can you believe it? It's already been a year since we've been this… _free_. I can see Hayner, Pence and Olette again, and there won't be any more lies. No more virtual Twilight Town, no more returning to Sora, and most of all…" He holds on to Xion tightly, as if she could disappear at any moment. "You're here again, by my side. I don't… I just don't want to lose you again. It's just that… Anything could happen, y'know?"

Xion nods, looking at the night sky again as nostalgia comes over her. It's already been a year since she was somehow extracted from Sora's memories, a year since Roxas was separated from Sora and a year since Namine was also separated from Kairi. It's also been a year since Ventus was freed from Sora, a year since Aqua was brought back from the Dark Margin, and a year since Terra was separated from Xehanort. And in just one year, so much has happened to everyone, including herself. Things are normal now. No more Heartless. No more Unversed. No more Nobodies. No more Keyblade Wars. And most of all, everyone has hearts of their own.

Xion then wraps her arms around her blonde friend's shoulders, Roxas slightly surprised from the sudden action. They both look at each other, and their gazes are locked to one another. And at that moment, Xion realizes how much he's cared for her. And it all began on the day when she woke up from her _'dream.'_

x-x-x-1314-x-x-x

"_Xi…"_

_Huh?_

"_Xion…"_

_Who's there?"_

"_Xion!"_

_I blink my eyes open, my vision still blurry and incomprehensible. Someone kept yelling my name, and the voice sounds familiar. I can't tell who it is though. But just by hearing it speak, I felt sad, happy and… something else I can't put my finger on at the same time._

'_What happened to me..?' I wonder as I look around, my vision still unclear. The last thing I remember… is pure darkness… but there was something before that. Something much more._

_Oh… right. I was defeated by Roxas and went back in Sora._

_Guilt hits me in the face all over again, and I'm not so sure, but I think I feel tears on my face. That's… sort of a first, being a Nobody- I mean being a person that's even more insignificant than a Nobody. I'm a puppet. I'm a replica. I'm a sham. And most of all, I'm worthless._

'_No… I shouldn't be crying.' I think as I try to wipe the tears off my face. I did have my worth. I tried and did my best to save Roxas. As long as he won't fade back into Sora, as long as he's safe, and as long as he doesn't feel the pain I'm feeling, I did have a purpose. And that is to protect my best friend, even if it only delayed the process to wake Sora up._

_At least I had a happy ending… in a way. I told him he and Axel are my bestest friends, and I tried to make it clear that I was the happiest when I was with both of them up at the clock tower and eating ice cream. It was like a save haven for me. A place where I could just forget about the world and laugh and be happy and… well, not be me._

"_Xion!"_

_Now that I think about it, I think I see his sad face again. I remember he cried for me. It was just one tear, but to me, it meant so much. It meant that he cared. It meant that he never saw me as a replica, a sham or even a puppet. He saw me as… me. And… that's why…_

"_Please! Wake up!"_

_I left him a shell. I'm pretty sure of it. I wonder if he ever got it. Moreover, I wonder what's happened to him._

"_Please…"_

_Wait, what was that? I felt something… wet. Small yes, but it was wet. It couldn't be my tears… Nor could it be someone else's… unless…_

_I rub my eyes slowly, careful to not rub it too fast in case my eyes get irritated and all that, and I blink them open as I remove my hands from them. And then, the first thing I see is blonde spikes. And there's only one person I know who has that but…_

_No way…_

_It couldn't be…_

"_Roxas..?"_

_The sobbing noise, which I just noticed, suddenly quiets down, a pair of cerulean blue eyes look at me with bewilderment. "Xi…on?"_

_Unconsciously, I feel myself relax in my friend's arms, and I wipe the tears away from his face. "Where… are we?" I look around and, to my astonishment, I'm not seeing total darkness anymore. Instead, I see the first colors I've seen since… probably years ago. It felt that long. An old man with a wizard attire is standing there behind Roxas, who seems to have been holding me this whole time. I glance at my left, and I see a sleeping Sora come to. What's going on? Why am I here? I'm supposed to be inside Sora, not outside. And as for Roxas…_

_This must be a dream. It must be._

"_You're… here… with me. And I…" Roxas stutters, holding me tighter against him and I silently gasp as I realize something. "You… remember me?"_

_He looks at me, probably confused by what I meant, and then his confusion fades into a smile. "I promised someone… that I'll never forget."_

"_No… This is…" I stammer, and I feel tears drip down my eyes again. "This is… a dream. It must be. I-I'm not…"_

_Before I can continue my sentence, Roxas hugs me and he strokes my hair, making me shiver. "You aren't. You're here with me. And that'll never change again." And after that, all I remember is a lot of crying and feeling happiness and relief because I've finally been reunited with my best friend, and I have a heart to prove my happiness._

x-x-x-1314-x-x-x

"Xion! A-Are you crying?" Ocean blue eyes blink itself half open, and the sight of stars graces the girl's vision. She looks at her left, and a worried looking Roxas is looking right at her. She raises an eyebrow at him and cocks her head at the side. "Huh? What?"

"Y-You're crying! Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" Roxas apologizes, and that makes Xion's confusion grow even more. That is, until she touches her cheek and notices it was wet. "Oh… I was crying?"

"Yes you _are_." Roxas pointed out as he used his hand to wipe her cheek. His face was just full of concern that Xion couldn't help but smile sheepishly at him. "Sorry. They just… came out of nowhere."

The blonde sighs in reply and hugs her again. "Don't scare me like that, okay? It's best if you smile y'know. I hate it when I see you cry."

"Oh, you want me to smile?" Xion smirks as she sits up. Roxas raises an eyebrow at her, and soon enough, he starts rolling and laughing around. _Literally._ Xion, with her fingers, had pulled up the corners of her mouth and did one of the most goofy faces Roxas had ever seen. "What the heck Xion? Man everyone should see this. Even Sora! It puts his goofy face to shame!"

"Hey! Like I'd ever even _think_ about showing anyone else this!" Xion gasped as she removed her hands from her mouth and pouted. "No Roxas. Just… no. You're keeping this a secret, alright?"

"Okay okay, I will." Roxas sighed in disappointment and lied back down, Xion somehow already snuggling and clinging on to him again. And just as quickly as the noise started, it suddenly disappears, leaving them both in a comfortable yet awkward silence. They both just stared up at the sky, glad to be in each other's presence. Because they know they'd never spend this night with anyone else.

Suddenly, one question comes to mind in Roxas's head: "Hey Xion, what's your biggest fear?"

Stunned by the sudden curiosity of the asker, Xion looks at him with a curious expression on her face. "Why would you… ask that?"

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged, unsure now if his curiosity was a good thing right now. "I'm just wondering, I guess. I've known you all this while, and I never knew what you were scared off exactly."

"Oh, I guess so." Xion nods and looks up at the sky, looking like she doesn't intend to say anything anymore. At the thought, Roxas almost visibly cringes. He's known never to ask a lot about Xion, having her little… _replica _problem. In his view, she's gone through just as much as he has, even going as far as sacrificing herself, all for him. She's always cared, but he doesn't even say thank you or anything to show his gratitude or concern for her. And since it was just the two of them, he figured that now was the right time to express his feelings.

He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, he gets cut off by three words: "Maybe I'm dreaming."

"… Huh?" It takes a while for Roxas to even process the fact that Xion had stood up, her nightgown flowing freely in the breeze. She twirls around to face him, her face having a sad smile. Probably the saddest he's seen since his days in the Organization.

"My biggest fear…" Xion whispers quietly, her words almost being carried by the wind, unheard, if it wasn't for Roxas also standing and walking closer to her just to understand what she says. Xion looks up at the sky, and she starts speaking again. "What if… what if all of this, me having a heart, the sky and stars, and most of all you, was just part of some dream I'm having within Sora? What if I'm having dream I can never wake up from? What if I never existed at all, as in… I'm not even here right now?"

"It all began on the day I returned to Sora. I was in the depths of darkness. It was darker than a dark corridor. It was more forlorn than the World That Never Was. And worst of all, it seemed vaster than the multiverse itself. All I did there was walk. And walk. And walk. Until my feet couldn't take it anymore." She's shivering now, kneeling on the sand, but she continues on. "I felt like a scared, lonely and sad little girl and I was just wishing someone would be here with me, comforting me, being at my side, and never letting me go. I was just so frustrated with everything that I'm sure I fell asleep, the darkness in my dreams even worse than the dimension I had previously been in."

"Then I woke up in Yen Sid's tower, and for a moment, I'm at my happiest. I would finally experience freedom, having feelings, having a heart, and even having _friends_. And most of all, you're here by my side, and you never seem to leave it at all. Everyday, ever since our freedom, we've been so uncaring, happy, and full of excitement, that I even forgot about my times in the Organization, my times in darkness, and every other time that always made me sad. Everyday, I just thought about the clock tower and being with you and Axel. Everyday, I felt like that. And then suddenly, in just one morning, I wake up, my dream being the worst possible kind I had: _dark_."

"I start to wonder, what if all of this was an illusion created by my hope on being together with you again? What if all of this was a lie, like a virtual Twilight Town? What if, when I wake up, I'm back in darkness again, and someone – or even _something_ – whispers to me the words _'You are no one, and you never existed?'"_

"And that's why… I never want to dream, even less _sleep_." She's silently sobbing now, her hands failing to wipe away the endless tears that wouldn't seem to stop, and Roxas is stunned to silence. This is Xion, a girl who he's seen happy for a year and never even seemed to give one thought about everything in the past, was crying in front of him. He was guilty now. He tried to say that he was grateful since she's always been at his side, and now, because of just one answer to a question he's been curious about, she's sobbing now, and it was his fault. And worst of all, now that she needed him, he didn't know what to do.

Xion looks up at him, still trying to stop the tears pouring down her eyes, but she manages a small smile, which still showed the sadness she was feeling. "S-Sorry, I'm … being over dramatic… am I?" She says in between sniffs and sobs, and Roxas is still too speechless to even say anything comforting. He just wants to do or say something, _anything_, as long as it could help her in some way.

Still unsure of what to do, Roxas approaches his friend and offers her a hand to help her stand up. She stares at the hand for a while until she grabs it, the blonde able to feel her trembling in his touch. She slowly stands up with his help, and Roxas lets go of her hand puts it on her shoulder, another on her waist. Her eyes, still red from her crying, look at him curiously, and then he leans in closer to her until their breaths are practically mingling with each other. And Roxas silently whispers the words "Dance with me, my princess."

Xion's eyes widen, extremely shocked at his words. She starts to blush, but she still nods, and a happy smile is on her face after wiping some more tears in her eyes. "Yes, I will."

And just like that, they dance gracefully, their steps greatly assisted by the symphony they somehow shared in their hearts. As the stars watch over the two innocent teens, Roxas places his lips on her own, and Xion doesn't resist. It's not passionate, nor boring. The kiss is merely a loving yet innocent gesture, and it doesn't change even if it does get longer. Her tears have stopped falling now once they both pull away from the kiss. Xion blushes again as Roxas chuckles. "Well, does that feel like a dream?"

"It… doesn't…" Xion replies quietly, smiling at him from ear to ear now. And then she hugs him tightly, never wanting to let go. Roxas hugs back, no other thoughts in his head now, except for how happy he is to be with her right now. "And if it is a dream, I never want to wake up."

"It's not a dream Xion. You're here with me, you'll always be, and I'll never let you go." Rummaging his pocket, he takes out a certain pink and yellow seashell that he's always held like a precious jewel. Seeing it, Xion gasps and looks at him with shocked eyes. Then, as quiet as the night breeze, with the vanilla twilight as a witness, he gently whispers in her ear: "This time, I'll never forget."


End file.
